Un fallo gratificante
by Chia Moon
Summary: Tomoka lo tenía todo listo para declararse a su príncipe. Lo que ella no sabía es que iba a ser el principe equivocado.


Traigo un reto (a traición, ok no xD), que me dejaron en **Oujisama no Sekai.  
**

* * *

Fui retada por: **SaKuRiMo0n**

Y su reto era el siguiente:

Tomoka accidentalmente se confiesa a Kaidoh en frente de todos los titulares.

* * *

 **Un fallo gratificante**

 _A veces el error es donde esta la felicidad_

* * *

Carta: lista. Uniforme: listo. Peinado: listo. Maquillaje: listo. Ánimo: listo. Perfecta.

Igualmente se revisó en el espejo antes de marcharse. Se asegurar de llevar la carta en el bolso tres veces y de que en su móvil estuvieran los enlaces necesarios para dar la noticia de que se había confesado al chico cañón del que siempre publicaba en su Facebook. Porque ella era na chica moderna ante todo.

Y, especialmente; segura de sí misma.

—Bien. Todo listo. ¡Me voy!

Estaba completamente dispuesta a llevar a cabo su cometido. Lo había pensado mucho. Demasiado quizás. Especialmente, desde que aquella lagarta de Kotoha quiso ligarse a Ryoma. La idea de que otra chica se lo llevara no le gustaba absolutamente nada. De ahí que decidiera dejarse de rodeos. Se acabó.

Había ideado perfectamente cómo sería todo.

Primero, tenía que esperar a que pasaran las horas. No podía hacerlo en clase que es donde más intranquilo estaría. Más que nada, porque Ryoma era un ser perezoso que quería dormir cuando no tenía una raqueta en mano. De eso estaba segura. Y no podía tampoco encontrarlo a algunas horas del día porque se escabullía. Sospechaba que era cosa de ir a la terraza, pero nunca lo encontraba cuando iba.

Así que lo mejor era esperar a que estuviera en las canchas de tenis y abordarlo.

Se lo podía imaginar todo como en un shojo. Ella le pediría al chico que la acompañara. ÉL iría con las mejillas sonrojadas imaginándose emocionado por lo que iba a ocurrir. No por nada iba a declarársele ella, la guapa chica que siempre sabía todo de todo el mundo, —menos de él—, y que todo el mundo le gustaba tener cerca, —menos Horio—.

El caso es que habrían flores de por medio, como esas rosas hermosas de los shojo. También tendría música de fondo, —que solo ella escucharía porque sucedería todo en su cabeza—, y tendrían personas que seguro querrían ver cómo terminaba eso (por supuesto en un sí por parte del varón).

Todo sería perfecto, porque ella llevaría su carta perfectamente perfumada y con una letra que le había costado casi sudor y lágrimas conseguirla. ¿Quién dijo que escribir kanjis era sencillo? Porque alguien tenía que darle un jodido puntapié en el trasero.

Había sopesado la idea de escribirla en inglés, pero tenía más faltas que una preñada de nueve meses, así que lo dejó por inútil.

Claro que nadie le dijo que las cosas se podían llegar a torcer por más previsora que fuera una. Si al destino le gustaba jugar malas pasadas… las tenías bien contadas.

Estaba tan impaciente que casi tiró su mesa al salir cuando escuchó la última campana del día y se lleva por delante a los que querían salir antes que ella. Se había tenido que quedar horas de más debido a un examen fallido de literatura japonesa y había perdido un tiempo hermoso. Un contratiempo que no importaba. Cuanto más cansado estuviera su príncipe, más atención le prestaría.

El profesor la detuvo para regañarla por correr por los pasillos y era uno de aquellos profesores que mientras te echaban la bronca también te echaban toda la familia de babas que tuviera en su boca.

Cuando consiguió librarse de ello, volvió a correr en dirección a las canchas. Estaba tan nerviosa que quizás fuera ello la causa de su error. No lo sabía. Para más remate, se tropezó y al caer, se manchó el uniforme.

No le importó. En los shojos las chicas también podían tener un aspecto horrible que el príncipe siempre las veía hermosas. Él la vería así, porque ella lo era. Mucho.

Llegó justo cuando estaban saliendo de las canchas. Vio a Ryoma aparecer entre ellos. Se mordisqueó los labios y corrió hacia el centro. Inclinó la cabeza, sacando la carta y la extendió.

—¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

Todo se quedó en silencio. No había música. Solo unos segundos más tarde comenzaron algunas risillas entre dientes, suspiros de sorpresa y alguna que otra persona pronunciando su nombre. Hasta que, finalmente, la voz de su príncipe le llegó desde su espalda.

—Eeh. Senpai tiene buena mano con las mujeres.

Tomoka no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué la voz de Ryoma estaba a su espalda? ¿Quién diablos era el senpai? Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando primero el suelo. Unos deportivas grandes entraron en su punto de visión. Eso no era tan malo…

Lo malo llegó cuando faltaban pantalones. ¿Ryoma iba sin pantalones? Sí. Quizás no fuera tan malo si no fuera porque la altura no le cuadraba. Ryoma no tenía tanta pierna al aire y tampoco era tan alto. Aunque ella estuviera segura de que un futuro Ryoma iba a ser un hombre increíblemente alto. Y lo sabía porque un hombre de pies grandes, según su madre, iba a ser alto siempre.

Ryoma siempre solía llevar pantalones oscuros, nunca blancos y no iba caminando con las manos apretadas dentro de los bolsillos como si fuera conteniéndose las ganas de partirle la cara al resto de personas.

Tragó. Aquello no podía ser.

Terminó de levantar la cara y se encontró con una cara aterradora frente a ella. No podía ser… no. ¡Se acababa de declarar la peor persona del equipo! ¡Su pesadilla!

Dejó caer la carta, con el berrinche en la garganta empezando a escaparse de control y salió corriendo, aterrada.

¡Era el peor día de su vida!

Kaidou ignoró las bromas y carcajadas de los otros, con siseos y maldiciones se volvió hacia los vestuarios. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Más de lo que solía estar incluso con un partido. No era normal. A él no le sucedían esas cosas. Que alguien se le declarara era impensable. Ya lo había pasado mal cuando empezó a creer que Inui podía sentir cosas por él para luego ser mentira. Ahí se había puesto a juicio su tolerancia hacia otros hombres que gustaran de hombres. Y respetaba tanto a su superior que era capaz de aceptarlo, aunque no corresponderle.

Sin embargo, aquello había sido un mal entendido. ¿Qué le decía que eso no podía serlo?

De todas maneras, no podía quitarse de encima la idea de una chica inclinada frente a él declarándosele. Lo peor es que era la ruidosa amiga de la nieta de la entrenadora. Y se notaba a leguas que esa declaración no era para él. Así que. ¿Por qué seguía su corazón latiendo de esa forma?

Siseó y cerró la taquilla para salir antes que los demás. Se detuvo justo frente a algo y se agachó para tomarlo. La carta de amor que la chica había extendido hacia él. La volteó y efectivamente, el nombre del novato aparecía en ella.

Estaba algo sucia y por más que la frotó contra la pernera del pantalón no servía de nada. No se iba. Suspiró.

Aquello realmente empezaba a ser molesto.

Se la guardó en el bolsillo y caminó, desviándose del recorrido de su casa…

Tomoka realmente quería morirse. Aquello era una crueldad del destino. Daba igual lo que se hubiera esforzado. No importaba. Ahora todo el mundo creía que se había declarado al más peligroso del club de tenis y, que encima, había sido rechazada de una forma cruel.

Quizás así fuera o más bien fue cosa de ella que salió corriendo sin disculparse ni nada.

En los shojos las chicas no eran tan infelices como ellas sin conseguir nada a cambio. El esfuerzo valía siempre la pena. Pero para ella… nada.

Incluso cuando había pasado por delante de la clase de Ryoma este se la había quedado mirando con una ceja alzada y una curiosa mirada. Ella se había ido corriendo mientras gritaba en protesta.

Ni siquiera se había detenido a discutir con Horio, quien no parecía dejar de buscarle las vueltas para enterarse del rumor, pues él había estado ausente, y descubrir cuanta verdad había tras ellos.

Pareciera increíble pero, por primera vez en su vida, Tomoka Osakada estaba deprimida.

—Oye.

Dio un respingo al escuchar el sonido de su voz y fue más reconocible gracias al siseo que soltó al final. Se volvió lentamente.

Kaidou estaba de pie tras ella, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra extendida hacia su nuca, rascándose. No llevaba el pañuelo y la verdad fuera dicha, si no fuera porque ya le temía, podría haber jurado que no estaba nada mal. Pero que NADA mal.

Parpadeó para quitarse la idea de encima y miró preocupada.

—Lo de ayer fue…

—Ven —cortó dándole la espalda en el mismo instante.

Tomoka no sabía si había alguien mirándoles. Pero al menos, sopesó, ya que se había declarado por error, quizás él quería darle una respuesta. Cruzó los dedos tras su espalda y caminó casi de puntillas tras él.

Se escondieron en las escaleras, en una zona donde nadie podría verles. Tomoka esperaba que ese chico fuera tan respetuoso como se esperaba, porque si no, iba a gritar como nunca en su vida. Y estaba bien armada para hacerlo.

Él se volvió, rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos. Cuando lo extendió, Tomoka no podía creérselo.

—Es…

—La carta —terminó él acercándosela más.

La punta de sus dedos sostenían el filo lo más lejos de ella. Tomoka sopesó que no quería saber nada de ella, pero cuando se fijó más, era para no incomodarla. Conmocionada por esa atención, cogió el sobre. Estaba segura de que se había caído al suelo y se había manchado, pero el sobre estaba intacto, como nuevo. Lo volvió. No había nombre escrito.

—Solo tienes que escribir el nombre y entregarla adecuadamente esta vez.

Pasó por su lado, deteniéndose.

—Ah. No la he leído —aseguró. Emitió un siseo y ella levantó los ojos hacia su cara. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

—Senpai… —murmuró—. Puede ser que… ¿seas realmente amable pero los demás se confundan contigo?

Kaidou dio un respingo. Su rostro cambió de serio a sorprendido y Tomoka estaba segura de que aquello le daba un aspecto más atractivo. Quizás, si no fuera siempre con el ceño fruncido.

Se lamió los labios. Miró el sobre y lo pegó contra su pecho.

Levantó el rostro hacia él.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó enérgicamente—. Por favor, ten paciencia y espera a mañana.

Y se marchó corriendo. En ese momento, sentía la emoción. Se sentía de nuevo como una chica Shojo, de esas en las que de ser rechazadas por un amor, aparecía otro mucho mejor.

Un fallo gratificante es lo que había terminado siendo su primera confesión.

La segunda… La segunda sería estupenda.

 **Fin**

 **06 de Febrero del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
